Plague-Z
by Pretty Phenomenal
Summary: Something weird has been going on across the country. People are attacking each other for seemingly no reason. Follow Ravyn Storm and her friends as they deal with the fallout of this tragedy. (This story is and alternate storyline of StraightFireHugLife's "Z-Day" story. I'm just providing Ravyn's point of view.)
1. Chapter 1

Hello new readers! This story is an alternate point of view to StraightFireHugLife's story "Z-Day". So join us on this adventure and please let me know what you think with a comment or a follow!

-Part 1-

"Did we travel back in time?" Ravyn Storm whispers to her boyfriend Tyler Breeze as she steps through the curtain back into gorilla position after her match at a house show in Chicago. The small woman tosses her long black, teal and purple locks over her shoulder to keep them from sticking to her sweaty face.

"It's crazy," the handsome blonde wrestler nods. "There were like a hundred people out there."

"Barely. It felt like we were back on the indies," Ravyn sighs. "I mean at least they brought everyone up to ringside. It would have been super awkward if they were all spread out across the arena."

"Maybe all that talk on the news has something to do with it," he shrugs.

"What are they saying now?" Ravyn asks, hoping her boyfriend has some new information from the news outlets.

"Just more attacks. People attacking people," he sighs. "It's probably a bad batch of drugs or something. Some kind of reaction making people insane."

Ravyn shakes her head sadly, "Its scary. We encounter so many people every day. We could run into someone like that... actually wer'e probably more likely to than anyone else."

He pulls her into a tight hug, his muscular arms make her feel a bit safer, "You can't think like that. The police are tightening up security in the big cities. They've got it under control."

"You're probably right," she admits. "Let me go take a shower and I'll find JJ so we can get out of here."

Ravyn gives Tyler a quick peck on the cheek before traversing the halls of the arena back to the women's locker room. She grabs a towel as she waves to a cute redhead packing a bag, her best friend JJ. Ravyn motions to her that she'll be just a few minutes in the shower then they can chat. A quick, hot, steamy shower lets her muscles start to relax after an intense match. It's over too quickly though and she's soon back in the locker room with her best friend.

"Tyler and Dango are going to be waiting for us in catering," she informs the redhead.

"Sounds good friend," JJ zips her bag. "I'm ready when you are."

Hastily pulling on some clean clothes Ravyn asks, "How was your match tonight?"

"Quiet," JJ admits. "It felt like being in the worlds biggest bingo hall."

"That's what I was just saying to Tyler," wet tresses of her colorful hair spill out of the towel on Ravyn's head. "He thinks it might be some bad drugs or something. Like that guy that did bath salts and started attacking people a few years ago in Florida."

"Man, I never thought it would get weirder than the bath salts," JJ shakes her head in disbelief. "It must be really bad though if there are only a hundred sum odd people out of the thousands this place can hold."

Before Ravyn can agree, her phone chimes with an email. Seconds later JJ's does the same. The girls are silent as they thumb through their inboxes. Ravyn looks up at JJ , a perplexed look on her face, "Did you just get the same email from the office that I did?"

JJ nods, "Man.. I didn't think WWE cancelled shows for anything. This really is bad."

"We should go find the boys," Ravyn suggests. "Make sure we aren't getting pranked or something."

The girls gather their bags and leave the locker room for catering. The usually busy backstage hallways are oddly quiet. Tyler and his tag team partner, Fandango, are sitting on top of an empty table reading Tyler's phone as the girls approach.

"Did you guys get new flights?" Tyler runs a hand through his blonde hair almost frantically as he skims the same email from the office stating that all talent will be sent home immediately following this evening's show. All house shows are cancelled until further notice, but talent is expected at Raw on Monday.

JJ nods, "Yeah, we did. It's kinda freaking me out."

"Do you think we should... Like... Not go to Raw on Monday?" Dango pauses. "It's in Boston."

"Do we even have that choice?" JJ asks hopefully.

"Not if we want to keep our jobs," Ravyn immediately bursts her bubble. "So let's head home for now and see how the weekend plays out."

They four of them grab their belongings and head to the rental car. Ravyn drives them to the airport where they part ways with Dango. He boards his flight to Maine while the rest of them head home to Florida. The next few days are mostly uneventful, with only a few major changes being broadcast on the national news. One such announcement declares that larger cities will see an increased military presence until these attacks are more under control. Though the newscaster doesn't claim to have any further info on what's actually causing people to seemingly go crazy and attack each other she assures viewers that the government has everything under control.

After a few hours of flying Ravyn, Tyler and JJ land at Boston's Logan airport Sunday night where Dango is waiting for them in his rental car. The normally chill dark haired tag team partner of Tyler seems to be fidgety and nervous. Ravyn and JJ climb into the back seat while Tyler takes the front to help navigate. He immediately picks up on Dango's anxiety.

"You okay dude?" The pretty blonde Canadian asks.

Dango takes a few seconds before he answers, "It's been a really weird drive here... Like everything was fine in Maine. But the closer I got to Boston the weirder shit got."

"What do you mean?" JJ asks nervously.

"Well... I drove past a tank today.." Dango nods as he stares blankly out the windshield. "There's cops everywhere. And like... Almost no one on the streets."

Ravyn shoots Tyler a look in the rear view, "Do you think it's because of the attacks?"

"I mean.. I haven't seen anyone kicking the shit out of each other or anything. But I can only imagine that's what's going on," Dango hypothesizes.

JJ looks nervously to Ravyn, "Let's just get to the hotel and hang out there for the night then."

All in agreement, Dango puts the car into gear and begins the drive to the hotel in Boston's downtown area. Once they're out of the airports internal roadway system they begin to see the small oddities that Dango had mentioned. The traffic seems lighter, fewer pedestrians on the sidewalks, and most peculiar... A military presence. Camouflage painted Hummers pop up every dozen or so blocks. Sometimes heavily armored vehicles flank them. A feeling of unease that she can't quite shake washes over Ravyn as they pull into the hotel's valet parking lot.


	2. Chapter 2

The girls wake up early the next day to get in a quick workout at the hotel gym before the group leaves for RAW. The TV in the small space is muted, but showing occasional images of the attacks in its broadcast. Ravyn and JJ are so wrapped up in their routine together that they don't even notice. Making the best of what the hotel fitness center has to offer the girls finish off with some medicine ball tosses to each other. Sweaty and a bit blown up they retreat to their rooms with plans to meet up in the lobby in an hour.

The drive to the arena is short. With not much traffic on the streets, traversing Boston is easy. As they pull up to the back of the TD Garden a blockade of camouflage wrapped military vehicles line the entrance to the garage. Tyler chats with the officer manning the parking lot before pulling in. The four of them exchange silent nervous looks when the car comes to a stop in a parking spot near the security entrance. No one says anything. They just go about business as usual, grabbing their bags and checking in with the security guard.

"That was weird," Tyler whispers to Ravyn once the others are out of earshot.

"Super weird," she confirms his initial feeling.

The couple walks through the backstage area to Gorilla to see if they're on the card before settling in.

"Main Event," Tyler reads off the run sheet.

"What!?" Ravyn exclaims excitedly before she realizes he means that he's got a match ON Main Event, not wrestling IN the main event. "Oh..." Her eyes quickly scan the schedule before she adds, "Looks like I'm not doing anything tonight."

Tyler frowns, "They don't know what they're missing." He puts his arm around her shoulders and kisses her temple gently. "Come on, let's go see who's here."

The rest of the evening goes pretty normally for an episode of RAW. Tyler and Dango have a match on Main Event against The Ascension, which they win handily. Ravyn watches on the backstage monitors as her boyfriend and best friend both have excellent matches. The girls goof off on the way back to the locker room after JJ's match, nearly mowing down Dolph Ziggler in the process. JJ gets cleaned up and the girls meet up with Tyler, who's waiting patiently for them. The girls follow him towards the parking garage. As they walk Tyler explains that Dango is riding with Sami and a few others on this leg of the tour.

The trio is drawn to a group of their coworkers surrounding a backstage monitor. Not unusual for a Monday night. As they get closer they see that the images on the screen are not what's happening in the ring, but the National News. Stunned silence from the group allows the sound of gunfire on the screen to be heard under the woman commentating. A mass of crazed people, or at least what used to be people, advance towards the camera man. Luckily enough for him a line of military police stand between him and the crazies. The soldiers fire round after round at the board, but nothing seems to stop them. The camera swaps to a different shot, the words "Boston, MA" pop up in the corner of the screen. The next few moments are a blur. A collective gasp from the crowd, silence, people leaving immediately.

"What should we do?" J asks shakily.

"I don't fancy turning a corner and running into that," Tyler says logically. "We have no idea where in the city that is. Hell, they could be right outside here."

There isn't even a full moment of quiet before a series of popping noises ring out in the distance.

"That sounded like gunshots!" Someone from the crew utters in a panic.

The rapid fire of gunshots intensifies as the President of the United States appears on the TV screen. He addresses the nation, explaining that there has been a viral outbreak, causing people to turn into bloodthirsty creatures that seem to have risen from the dead. He urges people to stay inside and not to panic as the country has been placed into a State of Emergency. The look on the face of the President as he signs off, wishing the nation good luck, is that of a defeated and scared man.

Tyler's arm wraps around Ravyn in a desperate attempt to comfort her. Her hand covers her mouth as she stares at the TV dumbfounded. A scream pierces the air from somewhere down the hallway. Panic washes over her as Ravyn watches JJ curiously take a few steps in the direction of the scream.

"J! What are you doing!?" Ravyn gasps.

Before the redhead can respond another round of gunshots ring out. Closer. Louder. This time coming from inside the building in the direction of the scream. Half a second later absolute chaos breaks loose. A mass of people come flooding through the backstage doors from the arena and into the small space where everyone had been watching TV.

The swarm of humans quickly becomes a swirling vortex of horror. Tyler's grip on Ravyn's waist tightens, not wanting to lose her in the insanity. Ravyn reaches out to grab JJ's arm but the crowd has already ripped her best friend out of her reach. Ravyn and Tyler call out for JJ, pleading for her to come back towards them. But the crowd swallows her up and she's swept out of the building, the heavy metal door slamming shut behind her.

"Can you see her?" Ravyn asks Tyler, her tiny frame unable to see over the heads of everyone around them as they're pushed in every possible direction.

"No," Tyler admits. He calls for JJ again, but to no avail. "We need to find some place to lay low until this stampede stops."

Careful not to get trampled Ravyn tightens her grip on his hand and begins to lead him somewhere. The mass of people pushes them through a few corridors with closed doorways. She guides them towards one of the concrete walls as they get herded along like cattle. She tries every handle as they go. After many failures finally one opens. Ravyn drags Tyler into what ends up being a tiny storage closet. They immediately lock the door and take a few deep breaths. Tyler flips a light switch, revealing the mostly useless contents of the room.

"You ok?" Tyler gulps in the cool air.

Ravyn nods after giving herself a once over, "This is insane. We need to find J." Her tone shakes and verging on tears. "We just need to wait until these idiots get out of the fucking hallway."

"Give them a few.." He sinks down against the door.

"Fuck, I'm such an asshole," Ravyn drops to the ground in front of him. Her hands reach up to his face, making sure he's looking at her. "Are you alright?"

His eyes meet hers and he smirks. The same smirk that had been giving her butterflies in her stomach for more than two years. "I'm okay babe," he assures her. "A little worried, but physically okay. I was afraid I'd lose you out there."

The two of them sink all the way to the floor and lean up against the door. Ravyn crawls into Tyler's lap just needing to be near him. He wraps his arms around her as they try to regain their composure. After ten or fifteen minutes the crowd noise in the hall seems to quiet down...


End file.
